Konoha Corps
by lazykunoichi
Summary: Bitter and sweet. Lovely and angsty. Presenting.. a collection of SasuSaku oneshots. Please read and review! Arigato!


**A/N:** Hi guys! I present to you my first Naruto oneshot. I don't really know what to think of it so I hope that you'll give me a review after you read it.

Konoha Corps. will be a series of oneshots that will most probably center on the SASUSAKU pairing 'coz I'm a big fan of them. XD _Shannaro!_

I had a hard time thinking of a title for my future oneshot collection but thankfully I managed to rummage through my memory bank to get anything connected to Naruto and I ended up with Konoha Corps…

This title is VERY SPECIAL to me because it was included in a question in a Naruto quiz contest that I FAILED to answer… yeah!

But yeah! I'm giving tribute to Konohamaru and Naruto for this.. LOLZ

Hail to Sasusaku lovers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I wish I did.. weehee!

* * *

**KONOHA CORPS**

* * *

**Chased Stars**

* * *

_Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura sighed as she thought of him again. She is supposed to be sleeping now, but there she is still wide awake, deep in her thoughts. She could feel the longing in her heart but she determinedly chose to ignore it. She's a strong kunoichi after all. A simple longing couldn't bring her down.

"I should go to sleep. Shizune-san will probably leave all her work on me again and that means overtime."

Sakura convinced herself to take a rest, but thinking of all the work at hand, she decided to just get on with it.

"Aargh! I better start reading some of the files so they won't file up on me again."

She needed something to divert her attention away from Sasuke whom she considered as a major distraction.

Being Konoha's head medic-nin at age 23, she has at least 30 patients and heals at most 20 nins per day, depleting her chakra depending on how critical their injuries were. That is very tiring indeed and not to forget her constant training with the Godaime.

Well, she does not complain. She's in love with her work and tries her everything to help everyone in need. Her compassion, kind-heartedness and simplicity earned her as the most sought kunoichi in Konoha. Patients refused to be healed if it is not their Sakura-sama who's healing them. However, for those who really knew Sakura, thinks that she's a force to reckon with.

Sakura's stomach growled and she blushed.

"Hmmn, better get something to eat."

Sakura decided to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat when the phone rang.

"Hai, this is Sakura… Oh Shizune-san! What made you call in the middle of the night?"

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I'll be off again starting tomorrow and for the rest of the week, so uhm.."

'_Just as I thought'_ Sakura would definitely trust her intuition the next time!

"Uhm, yeah! I know what to do. I know you're having lots of missions lately..ehehe."

"Oh, arigato Sakura-chan. I don't know what I'll do without you. I've placed everything on my table, just see to it okay?"

"O-of course Shizune-san.."

_Inner Sakura_

'_What the hell! How about my social life?'_

"Ja!"

Sakura hanged up and sighed. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some cookies and a glass of juice. Then, she went straight upstairs and continued browsing and reading some of her own patient's files.

"Hmmn, Inuzuka Kiba, 23, Jounin, several broken ribs, and a stab wound on his back. Not that bad, he should be out tomorrow."

She read his files further; at the same time, munching a buttered cookie.

"So Kiba got his worst injuries when he fought with Orochimaru's henchman Sakon and Ukon.. figures."

Sakura frowned and closed the folder, not wanting to remember the failed attempt to bring Sasuke back. There were 5 of them during that mission; all of which were battered and close to death.

She sorted the other files that she had read according to their respective ranks and piled them up on her cabinet. She went back again on her desk to read the next batch of files.

After a few minutes, she put her pen down and turned to look at the clock. It's half past one already. She yawned and went over the window; her slim frame shivering against the cold night breeze.

She looked up on the cloudless sky and admired the stars that seemed to be talking to her. She smiled gently. She loved the stars. She remembered before in her younger days, she would always stare at the sky at night and wait for a shooting star—to make a wish. Mostly her wishes would involve her childhood fantasy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. She believed that wishes do come true and stars would give her that.

However, that shooting star is too fast that it's already gone even before Sakura could open her mouth to chant her wish.

' _Yeah.. memories'_

Sakura smiled at the memory. Even if she has already grown past her childhood days, she still holds on to her belief. Her gaze remained on the sky when a lone shooting star caught her eye. She instantly closed her eyes and made a wish. It was her habit and she believes that there's nothing wrong with it.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura was surprised when she heard the baritone voice of her husband who is behind her.

"Nothing Sasuke-kun.. Do I look stupid?" Sakura said while laughing. She approached her husband and embraced him.

"You're back early. How's the mission?" Sakura added, still in her husband's arms.

"It went smoothly as planned so we decided to go straight back after finishing it." Sasuke said, tiredness evident in his voice though he tried to hide it.

"Any injuries?"

"None."

"Oh, that's good news then."

"Hn." Came Sasuke's trademark response. He then quirked an eyebrow when he noticed what Sakura was wearing so he took off his coat and put it around her petite form.

"You shouldn't be wearing THAT clothing outside." Sasuke emphasized her clothing, at the same time fixing the coat around her.

Sakura blushed at his actions. He's very protective of her and that's what makes her love him more and more.

"Oh, gomen Sasuke-kun, ahehehe."

Sasuke only smirked at her antics.

"Wait, Sakura." He fumbled at his pocket searching for something.

"Yea?"

"Here.." Sasuke reached for her hand and placed a small bottle containing two small fireflies.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! Sugoi!"

Sakura smiled her true smile and embraced her husband once more, carefully holding the bottle in her hand. She tiptoed a little and gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sasuke smirked and captured her lips once more somewhat unsatisfied with what she did.

On the tree across the balcony, Naruto smiled his foxy grin at the sight beforehand. He was sure that Sasuke's doing this on purpose for he knew that he and Neji were still there. And that is enough to have Neji flare up with jealousy. For you see they have some sort of rivalry in almost everything, Sakura included.

"So that's why Sasuke-teme's so excited to go straight home and leave all the reporting to us.. That bast—.."

"Oi, Naruto, don't be so loud.. Let's just go…"

"Hah! Nan de! Hey Neji, what's the hurry? Don't tell me you're still affected with that?" Naruto said mischievously.

"Shut up dobe and let's go!" Neji said irritably, accidentally activating his Byakugan towards Naruto.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. You didn't have to do that you know! Sheesh! You're acting like Sasuke."

Naruto followed Neji's lead, not having been able to see the couple disappear inside the room and into the darkness.

**OWARI**

**

* * *

****A/N:** Hi! There it is, my first try on oneshot. Please review! Arigato! Constructive criticisms are highly needed! Good day everyone! 


End file.
